Phantom Abuse
by Pichicha123
Summary: I don't want to do a full summary, it involves a shock colar Danny running away and an autopsy. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Shock Collar

**Author's Note:**

**Hi there this is my second Fanfic! Enjoy!**

**Oh! Almost Forgot to mention...**

**I OWN NOTHING!YOU HEAR ME! NOTHING! BWAHAHAHAHA! NOTHING! BWAHAHAHA!**

**Okay then, now that thats clear enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shock Collar

Danny's whole body was aching in pain; he was strapped tightly to an examination table in his parent's lab in human form! He knew this was going to happen, and even so he told them, he told the best ghost hunters in the world that their own son, Daniel Jackson Fenton, was actually the ghost boy they had been hunting down for so long, that their son was actually Danny Phantom.

The pain he was feeling was of the several shocks of electricity he had received from his parents, or former parents for that matter, for his refusal to go ghost so that they could start their experiments. Maddie stared down at him in amusement and forcefully made him look at her in the eyes.

"Now Danny, cooperate and we might actually consider using anesthesia." Maddie said her smirk widening, Danny gulped but glared at her in hatred, Maddie slapped him hard and then pressed the button and Jack and her laughed in amusement at the ghost boy, Danny wanting the pain to just stop transformed and the shocks stopped. Maddie approached him and stroke his face

Mockingly, Danny started to cough out blood and some of it got on Maddie's hand, she put it into a small cylinder and turned abruptly slapping Danny hard. Danny could only flinch and yelp as it made contact.

Maddie then put a shock collar on Danny's neck and turned to her husband.

"There, now that we can ensure that the specimen won't run away, we might as well go somewhere else to make a fresh start, a new place with an anti ghost cell would be perfect, do you have any ideas?" She inquired, Jack thought for a minute, but then a light seemed to go on.

"I know! Let's move to Antarctica! They say that it's so big _I _would be able to shout my head off no one would hear me!" Jack said going over to Danny.

"Ooohhh! So if we need to make an autopsy, no one will hear him." Maddie said, Danny's eyes widened and he started to strain again, Maddie released him with an amused expression on her face, Danny painfully scrambled to his feet and went intangible trying to get away, but then an intense shock of electricity overcame him, he reverted back into human form and pulled

Desperately at the collar. Over his own screams of agony he could hear Jack and Maddie laughing at him. He let himself fall to the ground completely and gave up. Maddie approached him and knelt beside him and pulled his head up by his hair.

"Good boy." She said her evil look terrifying Danny. Then

Danny winced at the sudden bright light that filled the room. Then the room filled with GIW agents who grabbed Maddie and Jack.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, we will be taking custody of Danny Phantom." Agent K said as he injected Danny with a sedative.

"But you can't take him! He, he, he, he is ours! We captured him!" Danny could hear Maddie protest. Agent O grabbed Danny harshly and handcuffed him from behind and through him at the others.

"Yes and we thank you for it, you made this job so much easier, now like I said we will be taking him, and there is nothing you can actually do about it." Agent K said with a smirk at the growling pair. And they left as Danny lost conscousness.

* * *

**You like it? well wait till next chapter! i've got a few ideas, who do _you_ think should encounter Danny first? Vote please!**

**a) Starfire**

**b) Robin**

**c) Raven**

**d) other characters you might have in mind.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: My name is Slade

**Hi! I finally finished this chapter! It took me a while to gather up my ideas and fet this done.**

**No I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans.**

**Now enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My name is Slade

Danny was kneeling down on the metal floor of his cell, his hands heavily secured with double cover hand cuffs that went up to his elbows (similar to the ones Starfire was wearing the day she became a Titan) that where attached to the ground, his legs were also attached to the ground, and

a chain from his shock collar to the wall held him tightly like a mad dog in the pound. He had his head bowed down in defeat. One month, one month that's all it had taken for his life to go crashing down. His back arched at the sudden surge of pain that always came every day, the electricity cursed through his muscles making him twitch and seize in the most unpleasant manner.

He let himself simply fall as the electricity subsided and he panted and gasped for air.

"Good Boy." Said a voice from the speaker above his head. Then the familiar pinch of a needle made him wince as the sedative took effect. He felt dizzy and was groggy, but at least he was alive. He was able to get to his knees and assume a more comfortable posture. Then Agent T walked in with a triumphant smirk on his face. He knelt down and grabbed Danny unexpectedly making him yelp in surprise.

"Good news kid, we finally got the paper work to perform an autopsy on ya done! Guess ya'll be happy to know that that's exactly where you're going right now. "He said as he started to pull the 14 year older out by his neck chain. Danny did his best to try to get away but with the sedative making him groggy he didn't make that much of a challenge. The men strapped him down on an examination table shocking him with electricity a few times to try to get him down. Finally he was down looking around with a terrified expression and his neon green eyes darting around the room in panic as the first knife was lifted. He screamed as he felt the scalpel cut the Y on his chest, then an alarm went off and the man stopped.

"You must be the luckiest ghost in the world, put him back in his cell!" He said, Danny felt himself being handcuffed the same way as before and dropped into his cell. He was bleeding out, dying! He waited for his ghost powers to take effect on the wound, then the cell's door was sent flying off and a dark figure appeared. Danny shrugged to get up but managed to at least get to his knees and saw the figure wore a black, red and white costume. He had a ragged cape and his mask had a red x on it.

"Who- who are you?" Danny stammered in terror.

"The name is Red X, come on get up and stop shaking like a baby." The figure said, Danny nodded and got up shakily, he was terrified really, but what else could he do? Red X led him out trying not to run into any GIW agents. Then once they were out and far away Red X turned to Danny.

"Well kid, this is as far as we go good luck." He said then he pressed the button on his belt and vanished into thin air. Danny looked around and saw he was in the middle of a desert. Red X had modified the shock collar on his neck to another frequency so the GIW couldn't track him down and if they found him the button wouldn't lock on him; Red X had been unable to take the cuffs off. He was currently in ghost form; his hazmat suit was splattered in blood and his hair too, his thin frame showed his broken spirit, no longer did his eyes sparkle with joy, only fear and distrust along with hatred and anger occupied his soul, and so he started to walk as the stars shone above him. His neon green eyes where downcast and his back hunched because of the gravity pulling the heavy cuffs down. Soon the sun rose and the heat came along with it. Danny knew he would probably die, if he the pain from the autopsy kill him, the heat would. And even so he kept going; maybe just maybe there was still a small spark of hope in him that unconsciously made him keep on going without stopping. Then the 3rd day of walking he made it to a large canyon and saw a city on the distance. He started toward it when suddenly he felt a pinch o his left arm and looked to see a dart. Danny looked at where it had come from to see a weird man in a black and orange outfit with an `S´ symbol. Danny waited for the sedative to take effect, but the only thing he felt was a sudden burst of pain. This was different from electricity, this was some sort of poison injected into his system by the mysterious figure, and it felt as though he was being burnt with hot iron. Danny whimpered and fell to his knees as the figure chuckled and went over to him. The man knelt down and raised Danny's head by his chin, so that they were staring at each other eye to eye (or eyes to eye since the guy's mask only showed one of his eyes.)

"Hello there Daniel, my, my, Vladimir wasn't kidding when he said you are hard to kill." He said chuckling.

"Wha… what?" Danny asked, terror filled him as he understood that Vlad was behind all this.

"Vlad owed me a few favors from a while back, now after all this years I finally found what he could give me in return, Danny Phantom, my new apprentice." The man said. Danny's eyes widened as he tried to scurry away but the man grabbed his arms and held him tight making him look at him, Danny shut his eyes but the man grabbed him by his jaw and mad him stare at him.

"You are going to be my apprentice whether you want to or not, understood?" The man said. Danny gathered up his strength and whispered.

"No" The man seemed to smirk and through Danny back and cracked an electric whip on the ground. The man hit Danny many times till blood covered him and he was lying on the ground twitching because of the electricity.

"Now like I said, you will obey my orders whether you like it or not." The man said.

" Who… who are you?" Danny stammered in terror.

" My name is Slade." He said chuckling as Danny collapsed into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Bwahahahaha! Slade is back people! **


	3. Chapter 3: Trigon's Knife

**Hi! I'm gonna do this real quick since my mom is not aware of what I am doing right now. I own nothing just the story! Now Enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Trigon's Knife

Danny silently made his made his way from the corridors of Slade's hideout. And Slade watched from his chamber in amusement at how incredibly cunning yet foolish this child was really. He had only been here for a month and he had already memorized the corridors and had managed to get out of his ghost proof cage for the 7th time. Even if

Slade found it incredibly amusing, it was still inconvenient to have to put his plans off because he had to punish him and wait for him to heal only so that he would try to run away again and the cycle would repeat itself again. He sighed in amusement as his bots captured him again. Slade smirked and walked around his chamber thoughtfully. He had

been able to manipulate Robin for a while when he had put the proves into his friend's bodies, the Terra had come to him and he had been able to control her, but those tactics wouldn't work on Daniel though since he no longer cared for his family and had no friends, and he'd probably just phase out of the suit the minute Slade put it on him. Then an idea

Popped into his head. He smiled evilly as he pulled out a large thick blade that had Trigon's symbol on its handle and metal. He smiled as he cut himself and put the blood on the water, then he dipped the knife into the water and soon enough he felt the power of it, so he walked to where Daniel was, this was going to be fun, he concluded with a smug smirk.

* * *

The Teen Titans where peacefully sleeping. They had been fighting Plasmus and had taken a much needed shower. Then the first one up was Robin. He had this bad feeling in his gut, he didn't know why, but he knew that it had to do with his most hated enemy. Slade. It had been a while since the Brotherhood of Evil and a longer time since the incident with

Trigon, and Slade hadn't made his appearance. Robin was sure that he was out there somewhere, and Robin was determined to find him and bring him down! With that in mind he sat down in front of the computer screen reading files on what Slade could possibly have done before being a criminal. He ended up frustrated like he always was. He put it all down and went on to get something to eat, since he was not about to give up just yet.

* * *

Danny suddenly heard the whip crack on the ground.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel, what am I to do with you? I am giving you a home, I'm making you my apprentice, but now it's time to move up to the next level, don't you think?" Slade said, Danny's eyes went wide as Slade flipped a large blade, he took a step back and tried to phase away from his grasp, but Slade had some sort of anti ghost equipment and could grab him. Slade grabbed his hands with only one of his and slashed him with the knife on his back. Danny screamed in pain as he hit the ground crawling away from him, but Slade grabbed his leg and pulled him back. Slade slashed the knife across his arms and legs, as if

He was trying to cover as much skin as possible. Finally they were both panting, while Danny huddled on the ground covered in blood. Then Slade held his arms to the ground with his knees as he drew the knife to Danny's left cheek.

"And for the final touch." He said, the he carefully lowered it to Danny's cheek and then harshly started cutting through his cheek deeply, but not enough to reach his mouth, Danny screamed in pain as Slade finished and got up, Danny put a hand on his cheek in agony as he got into a kneeling position. By now he was sobbing and trembling in pain and fear.

"There, now Daniel, with those cuts in your body, I have made you officially mine, disobey me or try to run away and you'll suffer the consequences, understood?" Slade said in his usual cool voice. Danny could only nod in terror. Slade ruffled his hair.

"Good boy." He said as if talking to some dog, and then he left. Danny stayed there a little while longer but then got up walking towards a mirror. Then he stared at himself. That bastard had cut him all over! He slowly removed his hand off his cheek and gasped in horror. He fell to the ground sobbing again, and then looked at himself again. On his left

Cheek Slade had carved his own `S´symbol, this bastard had actually written his name on him! He cursed a little and sighed, knowing full well that Slade would not hesitate to repeat this if needed. He gave a sigh and sat down trying his best to ignore the horrible pain he felt on his body.

* * *

**Man! It took me a while to figure this out! Danny should be meeting the Titans next chapter, yay! I wonder what Robin will think when he sees Slade's `S´on his cheek! Oh don't worry about the scar being there forever and ever, it won't last that long anyway, just keep reading and you'll see what I mean, well then see ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Escape

**Hey! Hi to everybody! Sorry I haven't updated, mom is a pain in the ass sometimes about homework and school, so you can guess I've been super grounded for all of this time. Well dears I'm back! But I'm still grounded! Its only because my tutor thought it would be nice to give me a break that I'm here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or The Teen Titans (actually I have a copy of the series but that's not really _owning_ them)

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Deer in the Headlights

Robin slammed his fist on the desk in anger and frustration. _`Another dead end´_ He thought. Why was it that every time that he thought he had something it would turn out to be some dead end! He had spent all morning in his room looking for clues. Then he heard a light knock on his door.

"Come in" He said with a sigh. The door opened and Starfire walked in.

"Robin, I believe the saying is `a penny for your thoughts´?" Starfire said. Robin smiled.

**RANDOM SHOUT OUT! THANK YOU Riqis Inna Sunja! WITHOUT YOU THIS WOULD HAVE NOT GOTTEN HERE! **

"Yes Star, it is, it's just that every time I think I have him it turns out it's just another dead end! It's just so frustrating! Agh!" Robin cried. Starfire smiled.

"I believe it is time for you to rest Robin, you must regain your energy so you may keep on your locking up in room and looking for Slade." Starfire said. Robin smiled and sighed. Then before he could answer the alarm went off.

"We'll talk about this later" Robin said and they ran off into the living room.

Danny was again trying to escape. He knew Slade would punish him if he found out, but he was stubborn and had decided he had nothing more to lose. He just hoped the blackout would last long enough to get him some time to escape or at least get help. He leaped up, went intangible and flew out as fast as he could.

Soon enough he was miles away from Slade's hideout but was exhausted and so he landed, put some cloth around his head to cover his cheek that still had a very painful and fresh Slade insignia on it, and started walking.

The night was dark and there was no moon, but he could tell he was walking over dirt, unfortunately for him his senses weren't all that keen at the moment since it had only been around two hours since Slade had slashed him, maybe that was why he didn't notice the white and blue high tech car until it was already too late…

* * *

**Yay! Sorry its so short but don't worry, I'll make sure my next chapter is longer, _much_ long. Review and I'll update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! I thank you all for reveiwing an like I said a Much longer chapter than the one before is here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

The Teen Titans had just captured Dr. Light yet again after he had tried to steal the city's energy supply. They sighed and got into their T- car. Beast Boy sat next to the window while Star fire and sat in the middle and Raven on the other side, Cyborg sat on the driver's sit and Robin sat on the passenger sit next to him.

Raven had her eyes closed, she could feel an enormous amount of power somewhere near them, but what caught her attention was the enormous amount of feelings coming from it! All of them where negative feelings; sorrow, fear, pain, sorrow, fear, pain, sorrow, fear, pain… and the cycle continued.

Then she felt him just right in front of them.

"Cyborg look out!" Robin cried, Raven looked up to barely see a boy with snow-white hair, neon green eyes (very wide ((more than humanly possible at the moment)) neon green eyes), and tan skin. He wore a black HAZMAT suit with white gloves, combat boots, and belt. That was all she caught before the car made impact and the boy was sent flying off.

He bounced a few times rolling a bit, his body was dragged along the dirt making a small not to deep path and then he stooped face down on the dirt road.

"Oh my god! Wow!" Cyborg said as he hit the brakes harshly and they got out. They ran towards the boy's limp body. Robin knelt beside the kid and felt for a pulse. He looked up at them and shook his head sadly. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth.

"I didn't mean to kill him; he just appeared out of nowhere!" Cyborg said, Raven put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Then Robin gasped catching every one's attention.

"He's breathing!" Robin said in amazement,

Cyborg smiled and sighed in relief then grabbed him and carried him to the car.

As soon as they got to the T-Tower they immediately ran to the medical wing, placed him on one of the beds, and hooked him up to the machines. Starfire, Raven, and BeastBoy waited on the living room while Cyborg and Robin stayed on the medical wing trying to steady the kid up.

He looked of around 14, and his whole body was covered in gashes, bruises, blood, and some sort of green liquid. Robin then removed the cloth on the boy's cheek and gasped as he saw it. Slade's symbol was on the boy's cheek! He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

This kid was probably part of one of Slade's schemes, but, why would he _carve_ Slade's symbol on his _cheek_? He'd have to ask him when he woke up.

He immediately made Cyborg handcuff him, and after much pleading and reasoning Cyborg got him to agree to keep him in the medical wing instead of the interrogating room.

* * *

_Danny's Dream_

_Danny sat in front of his parents with a nervous look on his face. He had decided that if he was going to save this town he'd do it with his parents, they would understand, they _were _his parents after all._

"_So, Danny, what did you want to talk to us about?" His mother asked sweetly with curios yet concerned voice. Danny put his hands together and started twirling his fingers._

"_Is it about a ghost?" Asked Danny's Dad edging closer hopefully._

"_Actually, yeah it is." Danny said nervously, his parents edged closer._

"_You see, I... I better show you." Danny said, and then he stood up._

"_Danny, what's going on?" His mother asked concern, Danny closed his eyes and let the twin rings split from his waist, his hair turned white and his skin tanned, his sky blue eyes turned a glowing, pulsating, electric neon green, and finally his clothes changed into his black HAZMAT suit white belt, gloves, and combat boots._

_His parents stared at him wide eyed. That much he could bare, then they both rose, horror in their faces, followed by disgust and hatred. His mother seized him by his arm, twisting it at an odd angle._

"_What are you?" She asked her eyes filled with cold uncaring curiosity. Danny had not time to answer, for his dad took his Fenton Bazooka and shot him, sending him flying and smashing against a wall. He lay there limply._

_He put his hand over his fresh injury and stared up at them. They stared down at him in contempt, and pointed their guns at him with merely amused looks on their faces._

"_Mom… Dad… Please… No." He pleaded them weakly. His mother smirked._

"_Now why would we do that sweetie? This is the chance of a lifetime! It's not every day that we catch the infamous Danny Phantom, but since you are our son, I assure you that we will _consider _using anesthesia on you, sleep tight honey." His mother said in a mocking motherly voice, then the ectogun whirled to life, and the last thing Danny saw was a green blast._

Danny screamed in terror and panic. He was then held down by two pairs of hands, one thick and hard and the other thin and gloved. He kicked at them in panic as his eyes snapped open and darted around the room.

He managed to kick them away because they let go and he heard grunts. He quickly jumped off the bed. He calmed down a fraction when he saw the confused looks in his captors eyes. But he panicked again as he noticed the cuffs in his hands.

Not that he couldn't just phase through them, but that they represented that to them he was obviously a prisoner. He took a few panicked steps back before reaching a wall.

"It's okay, just calm down." The smallest figure said, Danny shook his head in terror and panic. The room was full of machines and it was white, too scientific like for his taste really, the only memories of this type of place he had were of waking up strapped to a table with a scientist trying to see his insides.

The smallest was a teen boy at around his 16 and had spiky black hair and wore a strange colorful spandex suit with a yellow cape and an eye mask. His hands were in front of him as if trying to show he wasn't going to attack.

The other figure was taller and more muscular looking he looked of around 17 and was half made of robotic parts, but one part of him showed him as African American. He had his hands posed on a similar position.

Danny scanned the room, there was no apparent exit, just a door on the far side of the room, he knew his best chance would be to just take these idiots out and get out. He cringed at a sudden wave of pain that didn't go unnoticed by them.

Spandex guy took a step forward but Danny put his hands forward and they lit up green with ectoplasm in warning. His eyes, now glowing completely (**Think Starfire when she's angry kind of glow!**) showed his rage to his enemies for they took a step back.

The whites of the smallest boy narrowed while the other one gave a worried look.

"Calm down, how about we sit down, we aren't going to hurt you." The guy said. Danny didn't move. Who did this guy think he was? He cuffed him after they ran over him and expected him to trust him? No way, Danny's hands glowed brighter in warning as he gave as snarl.

"Robin, he's seriously freaked out, maybe we should just…" The largest one started but `Robin´ Danny guessed, cut him off.

"No, we don't know anything about him, and that _is_ Slade's symbol on his cheek! He could be working for him!" Robin said. Danny's blood ran cold. They knew? Already? He gulped and pressed himself against the wall, this didn't go unnoticed by Robin.

"You _are_ working for him aren't you?" Robin said, it was more a statement then a question really. Robin glared at him accusingly, while the other guy looked uncertain. Danny didn't know what to do, he really felt as though he should just phase through the wall and escape as soon as he could.

He was about to do so, when suddenly the scars all over his body glowed a strange blue light. He stared at himself in confusion and panic. His captors took a few steps back. Danny didn't know what was going on, it felt as though he was pulling at something, bringing it closer. Then it dawned on him.

And just like he had feared, suddenly a figure appeared from the light. Soon the light seized and Danny took a few steps back in horror.

"He found me." He whispered in horror.

"Slade." Robin hissed in rage.

"Hello Robin, long time no see." Slade said.

"Came here to get your butt kicked!" The largest one said as his arm turned into some sort of weapon and he pointed it at Slade.

"I'm afraid not, actually, I came to retrieve something that I lost, not that he actually had any chance really, hello there Daniel." Slade said as he turned to Danny. Danny's eyes widened, and he closed them and his body turned an eerie blue and phasing right through the wall.

Slade chuckled at that and his hand glowed that same blue light.

"Foolish boy, when will you learn that no matter where you go, I will always be there to get you?" Slade said as he disappeared leaving behind two very confused Titans.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it Chapter 6 is still in process but will soon be up too**


	6. Chapter 6: No longer Fenton

**Hello people! Sorry it took me so much time to put this up! But I have to study, and If I don't you won't get updates for three whole months (my summer vacation)! So please be patient with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

Chapter 6

Danny flew as fast as he could. How was it possible for Slade to have found him so easily? And why had his injuries glowed? Slade wasn't super powerful, and Danny couldn't remember having any power that would do something so unpleasant. Then it dawned on him.

The knife.

That had to be it. He flew past a building and landed on a tall abandoned building. He looked around and sighed in relief as he saw Slade was no where in sight.

"Looking for someone Daniel?" Danny whirled around to see Slade leaning against a wall lazily.

"Daniel, you spent all of those hours planning your next escape and even caused a black out to get out, but you didn't think to become intangible when a car got to close to you? Yes, this is exactly how Vlad described you." Slade said in amusement as he circled him like a wolf.

Danny growled in anger and ran towards Slade jumped in the air and tried to kick him in the head, but Slade grabbed his leg and smashed him on the ground, Slade tried to punch him but he rolled out of the way and tried to punch him but didn't have much luck when Slade merely kicked him away.

Danny took a few steps back trying to make some distance, then his hands glowed neon green as he shot into the air shooting ectoblasts at Slade who merely dodged each. Then Danny managed to punch Slade and kicked him a good 5 feet away. Slade got up and Danny landed on the ground panting.

"I'm impressed, you seem to have quite a good deal of control over your powers, and yet, you are quite far from having control over your own self." Slade said, then he raised his hand as it began to glow an eerie green color. Then Danny's hand stopped glowing and instead his wounds started to glow that same color making themselves known bellow his suit. He gasped in horror as he was forced to abandon his battle stance, he had no control of his own limbs!

He shrugled against the invisible bonds but failed miserably and was soon forced into a stiff position with his legs together and his arms held tightly to his sides. Next Slade forced him to walk towards him with and amused look on his face. The whole way towards him, Danny shruggled in a way that made his limbs tremble with the effort giving unsteady steps.

Finally he was at Slade's grasp.

Slade could't help but feel that strange déjà vu kind of sensation of this kind of situation. When had this happened before? Ah yes, that day in which Terra had defied him. He had been able to control her in this same manner, but only with the use of a special suit that connected him to her nervous system.

But now he had no need of any equipment. The boy was powerful and with time, he'd be unstoppable, but now, the boy lacked cunning and experience.

Experience that Slade had. He smirked at the fact that at this moment he was in that same position literally and figuratively as he had been with Terra. The apprentice; unable to move away from his mentor as he shruggles with all his might yet not moving an inch.

And the mentor; holding the apprentice's chin and his will as well effortlessly. Yes, Slade liked this, the feeling of having this much power at his fingertips was incredible. And one thing was for sure. He would never give this up without a fight.

Danny shut his eyes as his body shook with the effort. His limbs didn't know who to obey, both forces pulling and tugging over control hurt. He growled as he was able to open one of his eyes and with it he glared at Slade who seemed to be holding him effortlessly.

Then Slade smirked at him and the glowing stopped. Danny fell to his knees panting in exhaustion. Slade pulled out something from his pocket, then with an enraged roar he lifted the knife about to slash Danny across his face.

Then Danny was no longer in front of Slade. Now he was behind the two strange teens that had captured him and three others.

"You won't hurt him anymore" The cloaked figure besides him said. Slade chuckled lightly.

"And why do you think you can stop me?" Slade asked with smirk.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled. Then they were on him. The cloaked girl stayed by Danny's side.

"Who are you?" Danny asked trying to sit up but she pushed him down gently.

"Don't strain yourself, and to answer your question, we're the Teen Titans, I'm Raven, who are you?" She asked in monotone.

"Danny Fen- Phantom." Danny corrected himself just in time, he couldn't let them know who he was, and also, he wasn't a Fenton anymore, now he was Phantom, and nothing would change that.

He tried to hide how miserable he was by smiling at her, but that smile never reached his eyes.

Raven looked into his washed out meek, apologetic neon green eyes. He was terribly thin and bruised. She then looked up to see Cyborg firing at Slade as he tried to get close to Danny and her. Slade kicked to the air and was about to land right in front of them, but Starfire shot him back.

"Raven! Get that kid out of here! Now!" Robin commanded. Raven nodded and concentrated her energy, then, she teleported them both out of there into the titans tower medical center. She laid him on the bed and examined his injuries.

"You aren't in as bad shape as I thought you would be, where does it hurt the most?" Raven said.

"My head, I have a headache." He muttered in pain. Raven nodded and winced in sympathy. She put her hands a few inches above his face and her hand began to glow. Then almost immediately the injuries in his body glowed red. Raven screamed in pain as she was thrown back and slammed on the wall.

After a few seconds she got up and stared at him curiously. He was unconscious by now. She carefully summoned some of her magic to her palm and touched his cheek. As soon as she did a burning sensation made her take her hand off him and then her body glowed with the prophesy. She screamed and then the marks detached themselves from her body and vanished into thin air.

She stood there gasping in shock. Was he working for Trigon? No that couldn't be, he was being tortured by Slade, who used to work for Trigon, which meant that if he did work for Trigon, he was being forced to do so.

"Surprising isn't it?" Raven gasped and turned around. Slade stood at the door way. She could practically see his smirk under his mask. She growled at him and shoved a chair at him with her magic. Slade dodged easily and landed right next to Danny.

He grabbed him and took him out of the bed flipping a very big knife out and pressing it against Danny's neck. Danny whimpered slightly and his eyes fluttered open weakly.

Raven's eyes stopped glowing as she recognized the knife.

"The knife of Scath's hell!" She gasped.

Slade chuckled. And then with a gray flash he vanished, taking Danny and the knife with him…

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Cliffhanger! Hello! I Left it on a cliffhanger because, I'm running out of ideas, and I really don't want to abandon this story, so please, review and give me some ideas for this story, because, right now, I am LOW in inspiration.**

**Well then see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Desintegrate

**Hey there! I just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I killed you making you wait! It's just that I had this MAJOR writer's block! I couldn't think of ANYTHING! Plus FINALS ARE COMING IN 2 DAYS! PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME! **

**Oh and also, I wanted to thank **_**ERRA FAWKES13**_** for helping me out of my author's block, lots of this chapter was his (her?) ideas, so please make sure to PM him (again; her?) with your thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I think I already put that in other chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Danny screamed as Slade twisted his arm painfully behind his back. Slade ignored him and pushed him roughly into a large hall. Then Slade opened a door on the far end of the room and shoved Danny into it. Instantly Danny felt excruciating pain and dizziness.

He screamed in pain as he fell on his shoulder on the hard concrete floor. He shakily got to his knees and looked around. His eyes widened in horror as he realized the room was filled with blood blossoms. Slade smirked at him.

"This is your punishment for your behavior lately, I will be back later, in the mean time, enjoy your stay." Slade said as he closed the door, Danny moaned weakly, and dragged himself to the wall. He lay will his back to the wall taking all of the pain and nausea quietly in defiance, knowing that Slade would enjoy his screams. Danny reversed to human to ease his pain; it worked, but just barely.

* * *

Robin sat in the titan's computer typing furiously. _How could I let Slade take him!_ Robin thought angrily. The kid had been terrified, and yet had fought against Slade, Robin had commanded the others to stay put; he wanted to make sure they weren't acting it out.

And when Slade raised the knife, he knew that this was no acting, this was real, and so he commanded the titans to move before Slade could kill the kid. Still, Slade had managed to give them the slip and while they were trying to get to the tower, Slade had already gotten there.

He was currently trying to locate Slade's and `Danny´ s positions. Then the door behind him slid open to reveal Cyborg.

"Yo! Robin!" Cyborg said.

"Cyborg, did you find something?" Robin asked.

"You bet I did, but it's not all that good." Cyborg said handing Robin a paper. Robin's eyes widened at the material in the paper, and at the same time a beeping sound came from the computer.

He looked up from his shock, and a determined look placed itself upon his face. They got up and ready to get fight Slade, and rescue the child that was sure to be an enigma.

* * *

Danny didn't know how much time it had been, but Slade opened the door and grabbed him by his arm and pulled him forcefully to his feet. Danny glared at him angrily and defiantly. Slade growled in anger and slammed Danny's head against the wall.

Danny didn't scream because he was still shaking the stars out of his eyes when Slade pulled out the knife and stabbed it into his shoulder. Then Slade threw him to the ground with a growl.

"Get up!" He ordered. Danny got to his feet painfully, with his head bowed and eyes downcast, and then he lifted his eyes and glared at Slade.

Slade growled at him and slapped him hard enough to send him flying off; he slammed on the wall painfully. He stayed on his knees, not bothering to lift his head.

Slade kicked his head making him slam on the floor.

"You're a worthless pathetic fool; your parents never loved you. They rather have you dead than alive. _I_ saved you from them! Without me you'd be long gone! Tell me Dan, why do you live? You have nothing to live for. Your family hates you, and tried to rip you Molecule by Molecule. You're wanted for being a CRIMINAL, not even your town appreciates you. What do you have to live for DAN?" Slade said cruelly.

Danny slowly got to his knees again and looked up at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He never knew he could hate someone more than he did Vlad. What he said was true and it stung, but what really made him mad was that he called him Dan.  
He hated the name. You could have called him Danny, Daniel, Phantom, heck even inviso-bill, but NOT Dan. Danny's eyes flashed, but not their usual green. They flashed red, like Dan's. Danny stood up and involuntarily transformed.

He set his feet on the ground and curled his hands to his side. He built up a large ectoplasmic beam and shot it at Slade who wasn't able to doge it.

"Listen here Slade, that might be true, but I am NOT evil. I am not nor will I ever be your damn apprentice. I work alone," Danny said angrily.

Slade got up and charged. He sent punches and kicks at Danny but he wasn't fast enough. Danny was dodging gracefully as if it was nothing.

"Are you sure -grunt- you're not evil? Why else would your parents not want you? Weren't THEY the "good guys"?" he asked mockingly.

Danny grit his teeth, biting back a ghostly wail. Instead he sent an ice beam hoping to freeze him.

"Is that all you can do? I honestly don't know why I wasted my time with you? Show me Dan; show what you can REALLY do. I heard you defeated the ghost king, that you stopped ghosts twice your size time and time again. Show me where _that _Dan is. Because right now I see a spineless pathetic fool whose-"

Before Slade could finish Danny let out a ghostly wail. Danny let out an ice beam, the beam merged with the wail creating icy sonic waves. It blew Slade back and ripped off his mask. Danny had his eyes closed so he didn't see the horrified look on Slade's face. The room was dropping several degrees by the second. The cold was so harsh that he disintegrated. The ice had frozen his bones, skin and uniform while he wail broke it into pieces.

Finally after several more seconds Danny stopped. His eyes were still glowing red but he was in his human form now. He felt someone touch his shoulder and turned around and faced Robin. Danny's eyes widened slightly. Then he saw the cold glare and shocked looks directed to him. Danny backed away in horror, and found that his strength had left him. He collapsed to the ground and his world was tainted black.

The last thing he saw was Slade's mask, lying a few feet away from him. The last he would ever see of him, or was it?...

* * *

**Yay! You see that part? That is called FORSHADOWING! Well then! Hope you enjoyed this! Now I go to my dear ErraFawkes13 to ask for more help! Oh and people! REVIEW! Oh and PLEASE thank ErraFawkes13 for helping me out! Okay, Pichicha out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Thoughts

**Hello! Please thank ErraFawkes14 for urging me to update! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Danny lay on the hospital bed at titans tower unconscious. His soft breathing was the only sound besides the beeping of the machines he was hooked up to. Robin stared at him, he felt guilty for the kid, they had been seeing all of that happened through the window, and still he had done nothing to help him, _again_.

Still, he had his reasons. One of them, that the kid was wanted for the kidnapping and probably the murder of Daniel James Fenton. And he was obviously very, very dangerous.

The kid had taken out Slade in just a few moments, while he and his team had known Slade for around a year, and had been unable to get him, this kid had been hurt and disoriented and still managed to _destroy_ Slade!

It made him think that either this kid was stronger than he appeared to be, or him and his team were weaker then they appeared. He sighed and looked at the young boy again. He had seemed in so much _pain_.

And what about what Slade had said?

"…_Your parents never loved you. They rather have you dead than alive…"_

What had happened to this kid?

"…_Your family hates you, and tried to rip you Molecule by Molecule…"_

It felt as if all of what he needed to know was right there, in Slade's words, but it was all so unclear! Like trying to look at something through fog, he could see the out line of it, Danny had probably come from an abusive household, but what were the reasons?

Why was he here? How did he get his powers? Why was _he_ the one wanted when his parents had been the ones to hurt him? Did the abuse have anything to do with him probably kidnapping the Fenton kid?

It was all so confusing! He needed answer! And the kid was probably not about to give that to them, that much was clear.

Another thing he couldn't understand; why had Slade started calling Danny, Dan? And most importantly, why had Danny reacted so violently to a simple nickname? Could it be that the nickname had been used when tormenting him? Something along the lines perhaps, because otherwise he couldn't think of anything else!

The door opened behind him and Raven entered.

"Robin." She said. Robin turned around to face her.

"I think I should try to go into his mind." She said, Robin stared at her.

"Why? Didn't you say you didn't want to invade his privacy?" Robin asked, his eyebrows were raised in surprise.

"In his case? I'm willing to make an exception." Raven said.

"Why?" Robin asked, this was a new development, Raven had principles and morals, one of them was to never use her powers to get into someone else's mind unless they desired it, and this kid? It was obvious he wouldn't want any of them picking into his memories and thoughts.

"Robin, he's in a lot of emotional pain I was able to feel on the battle field when we fought Dr. Light the day Cyborg ran over him, even for someone like him that was tortured by Slade that's not normal, and I can also feel that he won't cooperate ones he wakes up, its either we help him now, or we lose the opportunity forever." Raven said.

Robin rubbed his chin in thought. Raven had point, this could be the only chance in a very long time to figure out this kid, but still, who knew what kind of dangers there would be in there! They barely knew the kid so whatever was going to be in there would be unknown and Raven could get hurt.

"Alright, but we will go with you." Robin said.

"What? No, Robin, it's too dangerous!" Raven said.

"That's exactly why we're coming, its too dangerous for you to go on your own, its either we all go or we don't go at all." Robin said. Raven stared at him for a moment, but then sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Great, I'll go get the others, you fix whatever must be done." Robin said as he walked out, a confident smile on his face.

**(Line Break)**

Now all of the titans sat cross legged in the hospital wing, they held hands making a circle and in the middle of it was Raven's mirror.

"This is most strange friend Raven, are you certain this shall get us into friend Danny's mind." Starfire asked as she held Beast Boy's hand awkwardly.

"Yes, now I need you all to be quiet, once we're in there, we have to get to the end of his mind to get out." Raven explained. The titans nodded. Then Raven began to chant.

"Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath Mitrion Zinthos, Azarath Mitrion Zinthos!" Then the mirror began to glow and then a large dark claw grabbed hold of them and pulled them in. The glow diminished and finally disappeared, just like the titans.

* * *

**Yay! Cliffhanger! Now be good people and review! Oh! I need a scenario for Danny's mind, any ideas? Vote please!**

**A)Fenton Works**

**B)Outer Space**

**C)Casper High**

**D)All of them together**

**E)Give me and idea!**


	9. Chapter 9: Danny's Mind Part 1

**Hello! I would like to again thank ErraFawkes13 for helping me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9:

The Titans screamed as they fell through a tunnel. Suddenly it opened up and then they fell on the floor on top of each other. After recovering they got up and looked around. They were surprised to see how normal everything looked.

It looked like a small town, and unlike Jump City buildings were small and simple, made to fit the needs of the town.

"So… where are we?" Beast Boy asked.

"This should be the first level of his mind; we should try to find a guide to help us around." Raven said.

"But who friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Then just on cue an emotion appeared behind them.

"Him." Raven said. This emotion was obviously "sad", he wore a blue jumpsuit with white in it, his boots and gloves were blue as well, and his hair was blue too! His face was tear stained and his eyes watery and he stared at them in fear and sorrow.

Sad's eyes widened and he ran off.

"Wait!" Robin called, and then he ran off after sad. The titans ran behind Robin who was trying to catch up with sad. Sad ran up the street and then got to a large building with a large exaggerated neon sign that read Fenton Works.

"Stop!" Robin called. Sad gasped and disappeared into the building. They got to the building and opened the door, and then foggy mist met them. They looked at each other and shrugged, carefully going in.

They walked blindly around in the mist and then all of a sudden there was a light. They walked towards it, and were surprised as the mist suddenly cleared, and they were suddenly standing in a medium sized room.

The room was blue and had child made pictures of spaceships, planets, and stars taped to the wall. There were various spaceship and plane models hanging from the ceiling or on the shelves. And in the middle of it all, was bed. The bed's cover was of stars and a silver rocket shone on the middle.

And on that bed, there was a little boy with raven black hair. It was messy and he had sky blue eyes and wore blue pajamas. It took Robin half a second to realize that, that was Danny!

3 year old Danny sat in his bed, he trembled slightly and tears streamed down his face.

"Mommy." He whimpered. Then the door opened to reveal a woman with short red hair wearing an aqua jumpsuit. The woman smiled and walked over to little Danny.

"Hey, sweetie what's wrong?" The woman asked as she sat on the bed.

"B-bad dream." Danny muttered. The woman smiled and held him in her arms.

"Oh, don't worry Danny, it was just a dream, go back to sleep honey." The woman said.

"B-but, what if it comes back?" Danny asked.

"Then you fight it, you are strong Danny, and besides, it's _your_ dream, don't let it get you down." The woman said. Danny smiled and lay back down. The woman smiled and walked out.

"Good night Danny." She said, then the fog returned.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked.

"That must have had been one of his memories." Raven said.

"C-correct." They turned around to see Sad timidly stepping out of the mist.

"Why did you run away?" Robin asked rather harshly. Sad backed away slightly but then took a small breath.

"I-I don't know, Brave told us that if anyone managed to get into Danny's mind to run away and not speak to them, I'm really sorry!" Sad said as he began to cry, as tears flew off his eyes anime style in two fountains. Robin's eyes widened in surprise at his reaction.

He looked at Raven who went over to Sad and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, if Brave told you then its not your fault, but if he told you that then why are you talking to us _now_?" Raven asked. Sad stopped crying.

"B-because Danny needs help, I don't care what Brave says, if Danny goes insane then… then it will be our fault." Sad said as tears began to stream down his face.

"It's alright, we'll help Danny but we need you to take us to him first, do you know where he might be?" Robin asked. Sad nodded.

"H-he is probably in the last level of his mind, which means we must go through- gulp- Brave's level." Sad said as he shivered lightly. Then he motioned for them to follow. They walked in the fog following Sad then they got out into the town. Ones they got to the borders of the town they saw a swirling green portal. They headed towards it calmly.

Then a maniac laughter exploded out of nowhere. They looked up to see a fat, blue, floating guy.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! MASTER OF ALL THINGS CUBICAL AND SQUARE AND THE OCATIONAL PLASTIC BUBBLE WRAP!" He yelled. They stood there in silence for a moment. Then Sad gave a sigh and pulled out a thermos.

"Boxy, please go away." Sad said, his expression sorrowful but still annoyed.

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE MIGHTY BOX GHOST WITH YOUR CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER! FOR I AM THE" Before he could finish Sad pushed a button on the thermos and a blue light came from it and the Box Ghost was sucked in.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh… ask Danny about it when you see him." Sad said, then he stepped into the portal and disappeared. The titans looked at each other and stepped in as well.

They stepped out into what looked like a playground. The sky above was a grayish color as if it was about to rain. They then heard a squeaking sound and turned their gases to see five-year-old Danny on one of the swings. He swung his tiny legs back and forth calmly.

Then a larger boy with blond hair appeared.

"Hey loser, that's my swing, what do you think you're doing here?" The boy sneered. Danny looked up and tilted his head.

"I'm just sitting here, and how come it's your swing? I don't see your name on it." Danny said with a glare. The boy growled and grabbed Danny by his arm attempting to pull him off. Danny held on to the swing as they struggled, him being at a noticeable disadvantage because of his small size and thin frail while the other kid was large and thick.

Finally the boy managed to rip Danny off the swing and threw him to the ground. The boy than began to kick Danny. Danny cried out in pain and called for help. And then from out of nowhere a ball of mud smashed on the boy's face. He screeched and whirled around.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. Then a girl with black hair wearing a black dress and an African American boy wearing a red beret appeared.

"Pick on someone your own size you big bully!" The girl yelled and picked up another handful of dirt and threw it at him. The blond screamed as it hit. Both kids hit the larger boy and finally he ran off.

They ran over to Danny and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked. Danny nodded.

"Thanks for helping me, my name is Danny." He said.

"I'm Sam and this is Tucker." The girl said. Then they faded away.

"YAY! NEW FRIENDS!" They all screamed in surprise and whirled around to see another emotion. He had a _pink_ HAZMAT suit and his hair was pink too! He had a wide dumb smile smashed on his face, he jumped at them and crushed Raven in a hug.

Then he released her and stared at them.

"Oh! What are you doing here? And how did you get here from Sad's domain? Oh don't tell me! Sad led you? Sad's going to be in trouble, Sad's going to be in trouble." He chanted. Then he went over to Robin and grabbed him by his cape pulling it upward to inspect it, oblivious to Robin's discomfort.

"Hm, strong, what's with the steal made cape? And how is it possible that it doesn't weight a ton? Juts comes to prove to us, how stupid they are with _all_ of this clues, how come they don't know this is a cartoon?" He asked absentmindenly.

"What?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. The emotion obviously Happy, turned to look at her.

"Oh! Did I say that out loud? Well then better get going! Come on people! I've got to take you to the next level! Even if Brave is going to kill me afterward!" Then he ran off.

Then the Titans followed him. Finally they got to the portal and stepped in. They looked around and realized they were in a small kindergarten, there was a playground similar to the other one, only that smaller and more colorful.

"Oh great, what now?" Raven said sarcastically.

"Helloooo," someone said. The titans whipped around and faced… nothing?

"Over here" the same voice staged whispered. Once again the Titans turned around only to find nothing.

"RIGHT HERE!" the voice yelled from behind. The Titans jumped, surprised, and slowly turned around. They came face to face with Phantom wearing a neon orange jumpsuit.

"Dude, what was that?" Beast Boy asked annoyed. Instead answering Funny Danny looked plainly at him.

"GHOST!" he hollered. He withdrew the Fenton Creep Stick and started chasing

him around.

"I'm not a ghost!" Beast Boy said while hiding behind Raven.

"That's what they all say," he countered.

"Look, can you just—" Robin started.

"Won't say nothing if you don't say please," He said in a singsong voice.

"Please" Robin stressed out, Funny Danny was seriously vexing him. Funny Danny started flying away from them towards the swings.

"NOTHING!" he screamed like a maniac.

He came to an abrupt stop behind a bush. He waited impatiently for the Titans to arrive.

"You liars," he accused. "You told me you were space ninjas!"

"Please, friend Phantom, we are not ninjas from space" Starfire insisted.

"Fine, fine, I'll lead you to the memories, follow me" Funny Danny started walking around the bush. After circling it thrice he stopped and sat down.

"What was that supposed to do?" Cyborg yelled.

"AHH!" Funny Danny screamed. "Why are you following me?"

"You told us to!" Raven screamed.

"I did? Oh look! Over there" he said pointing to the opposite direction.

While they turned around he fished through his pockets and pulled out a pair of Grouchy Marx Glasses and a headband with an arrow going through it.

"I don't see any-AHH!" Beast Boy screamed surprised.

"What happened to you Danny?" Cyborg asked.

"I is not Danny, I is Pablo Rivera!" Danny proclaimed with a Spanish accent.

"Rivera...?" Raven asked, unsure of what to think.

"No, no, no! Rrrree-verr-ah, you've got to stretch dee Arr," He explained.

They stood in silence for a minute, wondering if he was insane.

"Could you just take us to the memories!" Robin demanded.

"Why you no ask earlier? Onward my feos amigos!"

Danny led them through the park telling jokes and spurring out random facts along the way.

"Yo' momma's so ugly, just after she was born her mother said "What a treasure!" and her father said "Yes, let's go bury it!'" Danny said to Cyborg.

Before Cyborg could make up a comeback Danny slid over to Starfire. "I know milk does a body good… but how much have you been drinking?" he winked at her.

Starfire, not understanding what he meant, responded," Not much, I enjoy mustard more"

Danny stared at her stupidly. He moved next to Robin.

"I swear, if you start flirting with me—"

"I'm not gay, traffic light!" Danny interjected.

He quieted down as they reached a school "They're in there," he said. The Teen Titans ducked behind another bush and watched.

"Hey, Fentonail!" A large blond boy with a squeaky voice said.

"Leave him alone Dash!" Sam ordered. She looked a few years older than she did in the last memory.

"What, are you afraid I'll hurt your boyfriend Manson?"

"He's/I'm not my/her boyfriend!" both of them screamed.

"Whatever," Dash said rolling his eyes. He pushed Danny down on some mud and watched contently as Danny started to cry.

"Hey Danny, are you alright, man?" Tucker asked, finally arriving.

"Yea, I'm fine Tucker. Thanks for sticking up for me Sam." Danny said, wiping mud off as much mud as he could.

"I could have taken him though, I have the Fenton Creep Stick in my backpack" he said confidently.

"Danny, it's a regular bat with the word Fenton written across it, it's not that great."

"C'mon burros, the shows over. To infinity and beyond—" Funny Danny announced.

"Where do you think you're going whelp?" Skulker asked.

"Oh, it's just Skulker, the Ghost Zones WORST hunter."

"Haha," he said sarcastically. "But this time I will—"

Not waiting for Skulker to finish his monologue Danny threw a ghost ray at him. The ray hit skilled square on the chest and blew him back.

"It's piñata time!" Danny said, regaining his fake accent. Danny took out the

Fenton Creep Stick once more and charged at Skulker. Danny hit him repeatedly and smashed his head off.

"!" The Teen Titans screamed in horror.

Danny dug inside his head and pulled out something green.

"Eww, ghost brains" Beast Boy said disgusted.

"Hey, let go of me ghost boy!" the green blob yelled in a squeaky high pitched voice.

Funny Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos, that was covered with clown and 'who farted' stickers, and sucked Skulker in.

"Later color blind weirdoes, and remember TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!" Funny Danny disappeared, leaving them alone to think of what that meant.

"Isn't that the catch fraise of Buzz Lightyear?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yea, ok let's try to piece things together. Buzz is a Space Ranger so that means two things. One, Danny likes space so we have to look for a place that has to do with space. Or, he's a ranger and we have to find some woods." Robin concluded.

"I vote for space." Cyborg said, he really didn't feel like going through the woods in Danny's mind. Who knows what could be lurking through them.

* * *

**That last part, from the appearance of Funny Danny to the end, was given to me by ErraFawkes13! Please Review! Ideas are appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10: Danny's Mind Part 2

**Hello! Sorry this is so late! But I was on vacation and out of the country without the computer (I almost died) so I couldn't write anything at all! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

The titans had been searching for a while now, but still had not found anything having to do with space. They were currently walking along the road when suddenly they saw another emotion sitting on a bench on the sidewalk, a book resting across his lap and large glasses on his nose. His HAZMAT suit was a light blue color and so was his hair. The titans looked at each other unsure if it was a good idea to talk to him, after all after how Funny Danny had acted they had been pretty much stunned, no need to repeat that incident.

However if they didn't talk to him then they would have to keep wandering around Danny's mind and have no clue as to how to find... whatever they were looking for. So they approach the emotion warily.

"Hey!" Robin said as soon as they were close enough for the emotion to hear them. The emotion looked up and his eyes widened as he stood dropping the book to the ground a shocked expression on his face.

"How did? Did Sad, Happy, and Funny lead you all here? They did didn't they? I swear when Brave catches them..." He started.

"Pardon the interruption friend, but why is it that you are all afraid of Brave?" Starfire asked clasping her hands together.

"Yeah, you all act as if he's gonna bite your head's off." Cyborg said.

"He certainly would if he could and gladly as well, you must be the titans, I am Danny's wisdom, call me wisdom or knowledge, or like Happy and Funny call me Smart, preferably Wisdom if you will, it is a true pleasure to meet you." The emotion said pushing the big round glasses up his nose.

"Its nice meeting you too, do you think you could help us find something related to space?" Robin asked. Wisdom's eyes widened slightly and he averted they're eyes and picked up his book staring at the cover that read "Physics and Atomic theories." He stood up turning his back to them with a sigh.

"I-I really don't think that's such a good idea, from what I can tell you already know too much." Wisdom said hugging his book.

"Please friend, we must find friend Danny." Starfire begged grabbing his hands in hers. Wisdom blushed lightly at the sudden touch of a girl, he was Danny's knowledge and Danny had never known any kind of girl touch besides that of his mother and Sam's. He pulled away sighing.

"Well, you are already here... I..." Wisdom started.

"Yes?" The titans said hopefully. Wisdom sighed and smiled.

"I... Oh screw it! Come on, I'll take you to the memories." Wisdom said, then walked along. They walked for a while until they got into a mist, they followed Wisdom blindly through the mist, then they emerged from the mist to see round building with a large telescope sticking out of the top. Wisdom motioned for them to go ahead. The titans began walking up the hill, but then Robin stopped as he saw Wisdom had stayed back.

"And, aren't you coming?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"NO! I-I mean, I have some... important business to attend, yes that's it!" Wisdom said nervously. Robin smirked, and nodded knowing this had something to do with Brave, he wasn't really afraid of meeting him, he was a super hero, he could take whatever was thrown at him. He turned around and they continued to go up the hill.

Then when they got to the observatory and opened up, mist came out of the entrance eerily.

"Mist? _Again_! Oh man, this is _seriously_ getting old!" Cyborg said in annoyance, the other titans nodded in aggrement but shrugged it off. They stepped into the mist yet again and wandered for a while before the mist cleared. The first thing they saw once it cleared was the giant telescope sticking into the room. Then the noticed the many shelves and tables around the room.

The next thing they noticed was the group of kids in the room, probaby middle schoolers. They were all in groups looking around the observatory, teachers where all around the room seeing that the kids didn't cause any trouble.

Then they caught sight of Danny near the telescope staring at it with a smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes. Then Sam and Tucker approach him. Sam seemed to be much more gothic here then in the other memory, and Tucker looked even _more_ geekier!

"Hey Danny! Guess what! I got a new PDA!" Tucker said holding out the device proudly, Danny continued to stare at the telescope. Sam rolled her eyes and pulled out a plastic bag and blew it until it was completly full, she held it close to him and exploded it with her hands. Danny yelped and fell backwards. Sam smirked down at him, he smiled at her sheepishly and stood up.

"Sorry guys, did you say something?" He asked.

"Gee Danny, I've never seen you this spaced out." Tucker said. Danny rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, its just that I love space, and one day, I am going to fly up there." Danny said dreamily. Then the mist set down again. They looked around until they saw a door. They walked towards it urgently. Once they were there they all stepped in not looking to where they were going. Then the next thing they knew they were floating in a green endless swirl. The door disappeared behind them. Robin and Cyborg gulped as they looked down.

"Yeah, something tells me that wasn't such a good idea." Cyborg said, then they both screamed as they fell into the endless neon green swirl.

"Robin! Cyborg!" Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy (who had transformed into a pterodactyl) yelled as they dove down to get them. Then an island came into view below them, this would have been good if it wasn't because of the fact that Robin and Cyborg were about to get pancaked on it. Then an emotion clad all in gray with gray hair flew towards Cyborg and Robin grabbing them tightly and landed them on the ground. As soon as that was don he backed off and coward in the background.

"Thanks." Cyborg panted as he recovered from the scare. The emotion averted his gaze and looked down at the ground.

"Don't mention it." He said in a voice barely higher than a whisper.

"Robin! You are unharmed!" Starfire exclaimed. Then Robin turned to look at the emotion.

"Thanks for saving us, and you are?" He asked. The emotion looked taken aback by the questions.

"O-oh! S-sorry! P-pardon my r-rudeness! I am Timid." He said, his grayish eyes staring down at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing ever.

"Figured as much." Robin said as smile on his face. The all of a sudden another emotion came from the bushes.

"Timid! Oh Timid! Where are-" The emotion stopped to stare to them. Timid gasped and ran behind a tree. The other emotions was a healthy forest green, and had his face set in determination. A smirk was set upon his face when he saw Timid.

"There you are! Do you have _any_ idea of how worried I have been?" He hollered at Timid. Timid poked his head out from behind the tree.

"R-really? A-aren't you... m-mad?" He asked. The emotion gave a confused frown.

"No, why should I be-" All of a sudden he turned to look at the titans. He stared at them blankly for a second, then walked towards Timid and grabbed him by his arm.

"Timid, why is it that I am looking at the titans?" He asked in a slightly menacing tone.

"I- I don't know!" Timid whimpered. The emotion's blank face turned into an all out death glare.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked menacingly. Timid began to tremble and tears began to form in his eyes, then he broke and shielded his head with his arms and knelt down in fear.

"Sad, Happy, Funny, and Wisdom helped them!" He yelled. The emotion, which by now the titans had figured was Brave, smirked. He walked over to the edge of the land and took a deep breath.

"SAD! HAPPY! WISDOM! FUNNY! COME HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" He hollered. Then all three emotions popped out of nowhere, Sad cowered behind Wisdom who was trying to control his trembling and look brave but was failing miserably while Happy was dancing around oblivious to his fast approaching end and Funny was up on a tree playing he was a monkey.

"THEY MADE ME HELP THEM! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sad cried tears flowing out of his eyes like water from the Niagara.

"Heyya Brave! How ya doing?" Happy said dumbly as he jumped towards Brave's face. Brave smirked.

"Oh I'll show you how I'm doing." He said. He reached behind his back smirked.

"Betcha don't guess what's behind my back?" He asked smirking deviously. Happy got a thoughtful expression on his face then snapped his fingers.

"I know! Its Tim Burton!" Happy exclaimed proudly. Brave's smirk widened (if it was possible).

"Uhh! Close one! But no, its a mallet." He said and then took a giant green wooden mallet from behind his back and proceeded to flatten Happy like a pancake. Once he lifted it there was a pink stain on the ground that popped up going back to being Happy who laughed in glee his hair messy and his body wrinkled like a page that had been folded into many little pieces and just unfolded. His eyes were disoriented and a goofy smile was on his face, the titans swore they saw stars circling his head as he gave a final laugh and collapsed to the ground.

Brave glared down at him and then turned to look at the other emotions an evil smirk on his face as he approach them. They gulped and backed away from him in fear.

"B-Brave, I-I'm s-sure t-there i-is a-a l-less v-violent w-way t-to r-resolve t-this." Wisdom tried to reason.

"I'm sure there is Wisdom, however... THIS ISN'T IT!"Brave yelled as he lunged at them like a wild animal, the emotions screamed and scattered except for poor Wisdom who was still trying to reason with him, Brave grabbed him by his arm and-

**! (colorful bars and boring elevator music plays)**

**We apologize for the interruption, but this scene is much too violent and has been censored by the children protection agency, please enjoy this boring elevator music while the scene is over.**

**(Boring elevator music)**

**Thank you for your attention, we hope you enjoyed our violent free announcement, enjoy the rest of the chapter, have a good day.**

The titans stood dumbfound in the middle of the destroyed place staring at Brave in shock. Timid was flattened on the ground as if a tank had run over him, Sad was unconscious next to a wall that had a crack in it as if he had been thrown into it like a tennis ball with a tennis racket several times. Funny had his body twisted around a tree branch like a pretzel and was missing two teeth, and Wisdom was hanging from a random flag pole by his underwear with a cone on his head reading "nerd".

Brave stood in the middle panting, a triumphant smirk on his face. Robin stared at it all dumbfound eyes wide and mouth agape. No wonder they were all so scared of him! And now that he saw him in action, Robin wasn't sure he could take this guy, even being a super hero.

* * *

**Well! Hope you enjoyed it, I've been watching Animaniacs and I guess the Warner siblings rubbed off on me since most of the things that Brave did were Animaniacs based. Please review! **


	11. Chapter 11: Danny's Mind Part 3

Chapter 11:

_Brave stood in the middle panting, a triumphant smirk on his face. Robin stared at it all dumbfound eyes wide and mouth agape. No wonder they were all so scared of him! And now that he saw him in action, Robin wasn't sure he could take this guy, even being a super hero._

There was total silence in the plains of Danny's mind, almost as if everything was waiting for Brave's next action. He suddenly turned to the Titan's sharply, and death glare that made even Robin want to run and hide.

Suddenly Brave was standing right in front of them, eyes wide and insane, the mallet clutched in his hands dragging on the ground. The Titans leaned back, terror stricken. They stood like that for a moment, Brave suddenly towering over Cyborg, emanating a dark aura not unlike Raven's when she was incredibly pissed.

"I am going to give you one chance, explain what businesses you have here now, if I don't like you're answer THEN YOU BETTER BE READY TO BECOME TITAN PANCAKES!" Brave seethed after a long while of leaning over them. The Titans then began to talk at the same time, each with a different angle of the same story, pointing and making wild hand gestures.

It got to a point in which Brave sunk down to his original size, lifting a finger to speak but lowering it and closing his mouth when they wouldn't shut up. They leaned over him and he covered his ears as their voices rose.

Finally, Brave had it, he drew a big breath.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" The Titans stopped, cowering at the now chibi Brave that was encased in flames and leaned towards them, standing two head above Cyborg. Beast Boy dared to step out of Cyborg's shadow and raised a finger.

"Uhh… but didn't you tell us to tell you what we were doing here?"

"_**I SAID TELL ME WHAT YOU WERE DOING HERE NOT SPIT THE WHOLE STORY IN MY FACE!**_"

"Oh… but I thought-"

"_**YOU IDIOT! I AM DANNY! WE ARE ALL DANNY! WE KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! WE WERE THERE GODDAMN IT!**_" At this Raven stepped forward as calmly as she could.

"Then why do you need to know why we are here? Shouldn't you already know?" At this, Brave paused, before shrinking down to normal size and giving the Titans a big cheerful smile.

"You got me there sunshine, come along then." Brave practically sang as he marched towards the jungle in that particular island. The Titans hastily made to follow him.

"Where are we going?" Starfire asked as she flew beside Brave.

"To the memories! Where else you goofball?" Then he plunged deeper into the jungle, with the Titans fighting their way against the plants to keep up with him.

…

**I am so sorry.**

**It is unforgivable! I have left you way too long to give you this pathetic piece of shit! Unfortunately my muse has ridden away on my plot bunny's back! It's hiding in a very deep hole in my backward. **

**I'm halfway through digging into it, the only reason I managed to do this was because I almost caught my bunny by the tail, but it slipped away, the little bastard on its back squashed my fingers with Brave's mallet. **

**Nasty little thing, it's so ungrateful, but that's partly my fault for allowing it to get it to make me write so many stories. It got mad after I deleted one after this horrible guy told me I was a failure and to get the hell out of fanfiction.**

**Spoiled little thing yelled at his poor heartbroken mother when she needed him most and turned her bunnies against her! When I get him out of there, he's going to get the spanking of a life time!**

**See ya later!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry! I apologize this is pretty late! Hopefully you will enjoy it and forgive me for it being so late.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the Teen Titans**

* * *

Chapter 12:

The Titans and Brave made their way through the jungle, Brave skipping and skirting along effortlessly while the titans struggled with the seemingly endless branches that seemed to want to smack at their faces as they went along.

Eventually they arrived at a clearing in the middle of the wilderness. It was vast and it was filled with fog and mist. The sky had turned dark and stormy, thunder echoing through the sky as lightning lit up the sky and made the Titans cringe.

Brave turned to them, his face suddenly serious and grim. The Titans stopped behind him, waiting.

"What you are about to see, isn't pretty. Danny suffered a lot in a very short amount of time, and he lost a lot in a very short amount of time. I'm sure all of you can understand this, as all of you have suffered similarly." At this Robin raised his eyebrows and Brave smiled knowingly.

"You aren't the only ones gaining information. We've been gathering a lot from you, a secret for a secret. Don't worry though; you can trust us." Brave smiled then stepped back gestured to the awaiting fog. The Titans stared at each other; hesitant to see whatever it was that Brave wanted to show them.

"It isn't too late to go back you know? I could get you out right now, no harm done." Brave suggested. Robin stared at him for a moment, before turning to his fellow team mates. They all had determined looks on their faces and they nodded to him.

With that they stepped into the fog and into Danny's memory.

* * *

A man and a woman stood by a huge contraption in a laboratory, proudly exposing it to three teenagers. Plugging it they watched is the machine gave off a disappointing spark before smoking. The adult left looking disappointed.

Danny stepped forward, pulling on a white hazmat suit before entering the machine, intent on fixing it for his parents. His screams pierced the air as the machine turned on, with Danny inside of it. A whole dimension worth of power, ripping him apart before spitting him out unceremoniously into the lab.

* * *

Robin stood, suddenly alone in a living room. It was a small place, with old couches and an old TV. A man and a woman sat together on one couch, and Danny sat on the other his eyes nervous and his posture tense.

"Danny sweaty, is there something you want to tell us?" The woman's eyes were wide with concern the picture of a concerned mother, asking her son to confide in her.

"You can tell us whatever it is that is bothering you sport." The man mirrored his wife's expression perfectly. Both of them were the perfect picture of what parents should be, honest, concerned, and always there for their children. And yet… there was something sinister about it.

"Well… actually there is something I have to tell you guys."

About the way there were odd bulks in their hazmat suits that hadn't been there in previous memories, about how they sat, tense and ready to pounce. Robin saw in that moment what Danny had failed to see in that crucial moment in his life that had tipped the balance and sent him spinning into hell.

"What is it? Is it a ghost?"

Danny's parents had known. They had known what Danny was and even before he told them they had been willing to attack their own son, and were even allowing him to tell them so that they could spring on him.

"Yeah actually, it is kind of ghost related… it would be better if I showed you since it's kind of hard to explain."

Danny never had a chance.

* * *

Danny sat huddled in a corner of the destroyed, flaming ruin of the Nasty Burger. He smiled blissfully. How beautiful the flames seemed. At least this way he would at least still believe that they loved him. The flames around him drew near to his prone form and he couldn't help but allow a tear to slide down his cheek.

"Jazz… Tucker… Sam… I'm sorry…"

The fire grew and closed in on him and his scream echoed through the darkness, despairing cries of agony as the flames engulfed his soul and he broke.

* * *

Raven's eyes widened as the darkness reached them, the memories flickering out of existence as broken records might. She turned and her eyes narrowed as she saw a small figure huddling in the darkness. She approached him carefully.

Her eyes widened as she watched him. His body had become little more than a shadow in the fog, kneeling with his head looking up at the blackness. His features had disappeared, leaving his face blank and black like a sheet of paper. Yet she could see streams of grey tears falling from the place where his eyes should have been.

Soft cries of despair filled the air and his body began to fade away.

"STOP IT!" Raven cried as she ran to him and grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him.

"You don't have to do this, stop hurting yourself and listen to me." Danny screeched his body going upright. The Titans stood around him, watching in horror as he convulsed in midair.

"This isn't your fault! None of this is!" Beast Boy yelled over Danny's screams trying to come near him.

"Yes it is… I'm a monster… I'm a freak… why else would they do what they did?" His voice echoed in the darkness, pleading in despair.

"Friend Danny, you are not a Monster or a freak you are special, like us, a hero." Starfire moved forward only for a wail to push her back.

"No… I'm not… I did so many things I now regret… things a real hero would never do." The voice sobbed, his shape now fading into the darkness.

"Everybody makes mistakes Danny, everybody has regrets." Raven neared him, her hand reached for his and then he grasped it. Danny's shape went limp and the Titans rushed to catch him. Suddenly the tears stopped and his features returned, the colors coming back.

He stared at them sadly and a small smile lit up his face as he stared up at them in new found adoration and love.

"Thank You" He whispered, and for a while everything was alright.

The End

* * *

**Tata! Hope you enjoyed this story; this is the first one I finished and has helped me get out of writer's block, please review. I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel since this one was kind of tedious, but if I get enough reviews then I'll consider it. Farewell for now!**

**Love, Pichicha123**


End file.
